Cruella De Vil
Devil Woman Cruella de Vil is a major player in all 3 major wars, establishing a dominant criminal alliance in the first Disney Vs Non-Disney War, battling Medusa in the Disney Villains War, and serving as Queen Grimhilde's second-in-command in the Disney Vs Marvel War. A wealthy socialite with a fetish for animal products and ties to the criminal underworld, she first appeared Disney animated film ''101 Dalmatians. ''Glenn Close portrayed the same role in the live-action remake of the original film. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Cruella was born into the prestigious De Vil family in London. Jay and Janice De Vil were among the wealthiest couples in the UK. They ultimately got their mobbed, however, from organized crime. However, the De Vils made one mistake too many. When Jay couldn't come up with a sum of mobbed he owed to Sykes, the monstrous loan shark tore the front door down. Confused and terrifed, the young Cruella watched as Roscoe and Desoto tore her parents apart. After the gruesome bloodbath, Sykes wanted no witnesses. The dogs approached Cruella, who made a run for it. Orphaned at sixteen, and unable to return home for fear of Sykes, Cruella made herself a box on the streets to rest in. After four years of scrounging for scraps, Cruella had enough. She found a wealthy household that was eating a lavish dinner at the time, and sneaked inside. She filled her dress with all of the bread she could, and tore scraps of the roasted bird into her mouth when nobody was looking. Sadly, she was eventually noticed. "THIEF!" was cried throughout the mansion, prompting Cruella to run. The butler of the host family, Edgar Balthazar, chased after her. Edgar soon cornered Cruella by a lake that was too large for her to jump over. Edgar grabbed Cruella by her arm, and prepared to prepare her for a trip to the police, before looking at her face. Cruella was breathtakingly gorgeous young lady. He was smitten. Rather than take the girl away and let the law deal with her, Edgar, using his connections, got her a job in modeling. The idea of Sykes finding her passed her mind, but Cruella was desperate for food and shelter. She accepted the job. With the ever supportive Edgar by her side, Cruella took the modeling world by storm. However, modeling, as it often does, took it's toll. Cruella began starving herself as she grew sickly thin and her smoking habit didn't help. Before long, she switched her specialty to fashion design. Cruella always dreamed of making clothes from dogs, a species she hated due to her traumatic childhood experiences. Organized crime in her blood, Cruella couldn't help but dabble in the matter a tad, just to keep the pay rolling. Word of Cruella's existence soon reached Sykes, who decided to finish the job. He sent two of his top men, Horace and Jasper Badun, along with a horde of other thugs to kill her. On her way home from a fashion show, the thugs rushed at Cruella in their vehicles. Cruella tried to make an escpae. She was scared for her life, that is until she rear ended one of the thugs, causing him to spin out. What started as an escape turned into a battle royale, as Cruella found doing away with the thugs increasingly easier with each car she demolished with her own. By the end of the night, Cruella had taken down every one of Sykes' assasins, sans Horace and Jasper, who swore their loyalty to Cruella out of fear. It was when this event reached Sykes that Sykes dropped his vendetta. Cruella's name rose in the criminal empire and the world of fashion. She was unstoppable. Seemingly. Out of Funds Cruella first becomes aware of the war through her lawyer, Mr. Lickboot. Due to the fighting, global markets have suffered severe setbacks, draining away Cruella's entire fortune. Adding insult to injury, Lickboot then leaves Cruella's employ to work for Aunt Pristine Figg, another wealthy socialite. Cruella later arrives at Figg's home, threatening to kill her and Lickboot. The next day, Cruella ambushes the two with her car, sending them careening down a hill and into a pile of mud. The resulting humiliation and panic turns Lickboot back to Cruella. Aggressive Expansion With Figg out of the picture and Lickboot securing her fortune, Cruella sets out to take over the criminal underworld. She hires the unscrupulous butler, Edgar, to kill Cat R. Waul, but he fails in his mission. Furious, Cruella brings the butler into debt, forcing him to work for her. Cruella's fortunes increase, however, after she partners with Madam Medusa. The two plan to eliminate Waul and his partner, Carface. The pair discovers the arrival of the Queen of Wonderland, Darla Dimple, at the animals' pub. Realizing the two enemy gangsters will be distracted, Cruella and Medusa plan to eliminate the animals in one fell swoop. Up On Top While the other members of Cruella's faction succeed in their respective missions, Cruella faces down the ringleader of the gangsters: Carface himself. As Carface tries to flee by hanging onto a police car, Cruella follows in her car. Using one of her scarves as a whip, she knocks Carface into a mailbox, leaving him badly injured. With the animals out of control, Cruella prides herself as the queen of the underworld. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two The End of an Era Cruella's domination of the underworld, however, does not last long. The Baroness, acting on the orders of Cobra Commander, tracks down and eliminates Medusa. Her interests then turn to Cruella. While the kingpin is out for a drive, the Baroness, armed with a hi-tech battle suit, sends her careening off the road. Horace and Jasper Badun try to come to Cruella's aid, but the Baroness sends the two cars careening into each other with one massive blast. With her allies dead and her financial fortune crippled, Cruella is left in the snow, wallowing in her own misery. Reliant on the Wickedness of Others Cruella holds a meeting with David Xanatos; the criminal mastermind suggests she steal a special Talisman capable of helping her defeat Cobra Commander. Delighted, Cruella orders Horace and Jasper to acquire the Talisman. Hak Foo, an enforcer of the Dark Hand also searching for the Talisman, easily defeats the two. Now without resources, Cruella stumbles upon Mok Swagger, who employs her for his own nefarious purposes. Terror in the Live Action Universe Mok, having mastered inter-dimensional travel in the first war, sends Cruella into the live action universe to find a mysterious puzzle-box known as the "Lament Configuration ." Cruella nearly finds the box, only to encounter the demonic Freddy Krueger. The monstrous serial killer slashes at Cruella with his clawed glove; Cruella's ostentatiously thick fur coats are the only things that save her from being torn to pieces. Cruella retaliates by jabbing Freddy with a pitchfork. This, however, only makes Freddy more angry. The demon strikes Cruella with a flying air capsule and sends her falling into a vat of mud. A New Criminal Alliance Cruella survives this attack and allies with Doctor Claw and Count Olaf; the criminal plans to use both to Mok's advantage. However, only one of these criminals proves any use to her: Doctor Claw. Olaf merely seems an annoyance, due to his monstrously bad comedy. While Claw and Cruella draw closer together, Olaf grows increasingly distant. The con artist later leaves the alliance, joining with Jean-Baptiste Emmanuel Zorg. However, the incompetent criminal gets himself killed by Zorg's new master, Pinhead. Acquiring the Configuration Eventually, Cruella and Claw attack Zorg's tower, discovering Pinhead and Krueger once again. Freddy goads Cruella into a fight. Cruella seizes the opportunity, swinging on a rope to hit a button capable of activating the base's laser defense system. Though the plan works, Freddy heals his wounds instantaneously. Freddy then slashes through the rope, laying Cruella flat. Just then, Captain Barbossa, allied with a treacherous Zorg, eliminates Pinhead. Claw, for his part, destroys Pinhead's new giant Lament Configuration. As the Cenobite leader dissolves into nothingness, he leaves behind a new Lament Configuration, one Cruella is only too happy to take. Dimension Hopping After sending the Configuration to Mok, Cruella encounters Maleficent. The fairy, trapped in the live-action realm, demands that Cruella return her home. Cruella tries her best, but ends up sending Maleficent to the CGI universe. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Vs Madame Medusa Cruella's role in the Disney Villains War is decidedly smaller. Cruella calls up her rival, Madam Medusa, and mocks her over Medusa's lack of wealth compared to Cruella. The two get into an argument, with Medusa swearing revenge. However, Cruella decides to ambush Medusa before she gets the chance. In a heated car chase, Cruella ends up in a deadly collision with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Disney Villains War 2 Back in the Game Cruella, somehow, survives the incident, but remains hiding for most of the time of both wars. When the time comes, Cruella frees Horace and Jasper from their cells, after their previous fights against MacBeth. Needing Support, Cruella is approached by Dr. Drakken, also a fallen player from the first war, in a proposal to make Cruella powerfull. Cruella agrees, but insists that they must finish the job quickly. The Takeover of Xanatos Enterprises Needing a base of operations, Cruella, Horace, Jasper and Drakken travel to the Eyrie Building, Xanatos' previous base, to claim it for their own purposes. However, the Building was guarded by Xanatos' remain members, his wife, Fox, and his son, Alexander. With Alexander taking out Horace and Jasper, Drakken summons an army of robot minions. Distracted by the robots, Drakken activates a laser gun, that knocks out both Fox and Alexander. With their enemies defeated, Cruella and her forces establish their own criminal empire. A Collection Problem Dr. Sevarious calls in a meeting in Gen.u.Tech, Cruella for a demonstration of living gargoyles. But soon enough, the Collector, another criminal mind arrives with intentions of collecting the gargoyles for his master. Not wanting to give freely the Gargoyles to Collector, Cruella makes a stand and throws knives at the Collector's minion, killing him. However, Cruella learns that the Collector is not an easy match for her, as he summons several toon weapons that terrify Cruella, leaving her to escape from the Gen.u.Tech. Preparations for the Upcong Storm Knowing that the Collector's master is no else than the businesman, Khan, Cruella gathers her forces on Xanatos Enterprises, included new members of the alliance, Ian McTeague and some members of the Pack, a society formely previous working for Xanatos. A Tragic Downfall In the final events, Khan and his forces launch a full invasion in New York, determined to end Cruella's and Drakken's empire. While shocked at first, for witnessing the brutal force of Khan's allies, Drakken and the Pack fight off victorious Khan's forces. However, unbestknown to both factions, a new threat rises, as Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his dimension partner arrive in their dimension with an equiped army of Normbots. Outmached and outnumbered, Cruella and Khan were forced to retreat, leaving the control of the criminal empire to the Doofenshmirtzs, and later to Xanatos. Losing everything, a desperate Cruella is found by the newly galactic visitor from another universe, Zurg. Despite that Zurg's powers manage to destroy Cruella's car, Cruella makes a final stand against the galactic emperor. However, Zurg blasts with dimensional energy at Cruella, teleporting her to other worlds. Disney Villains War 3 Adventures in Another Universe It is revealed that Cruella ends up in the Live-Action Universe. Remembering her previous failures, Cruella is determined to rebuilt her criminal empire, staring negotiating with the businesman, Tex Richman. Richman however, has no interest in Cruella's partnership and instead insults her in his building. Wanting revenge, Crulla confronts Richman one night in a abandoned area. Even though Cruella sneaks in to attack Richamn from behind, Richman sees every motive of her, causing all of her motives to bakcfire. In a final attempt, Cruella manages to reach Richman, only for him to pull of a lever, causing her to fall in a vat of mud. Disney Villains War Reboot Disgrace Cruella reappears in the reboot series in the same role as it was in the original series. She calls up her rival, Madam Medusa, and mocks her over Medusa's lack of wealth compared to Cruella. The two get into an argument, with Medusa swearing revenge. However, Cruella decides to ambush Medusa before she gets the chance. In a heated car chase, Cruella ends up in a deadly collision with her henchmen, Horace and Jasper. Alliance with Sykes Having been humiliated after her encounter with Medusa, a sorrowful Cruella takes refuge at Bill Sykes' warehouse, begging for assistance in re-taking the criminal underworld, knowing they need to work together to undermind the rising power of David Xanatos. Seeing potential in the woman's capabilities, Sykes welcomes her into his inner circle, all at the same time plotting their next move. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War A Scheming Second Queen Grimhilde introduces Cruella as her right-hand woman when she takes over the alliance of the Horned King. Cruella's new subordinates, Doctor Facilier and Lady Tremaine, don't take too kindly to their lower rank. Doctor Facilier and Lady Tremaine, don't take too kindly to her presence. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Mok's Alliance Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Cruella and Drakken's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Cruella and Kent Mansley Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Tony Dracon Alliance in Disney vs Marvel Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Major Players Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Animal Killers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:President Snow's Alliance Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Returning from the Underworld Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Sorceress Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains war Category:Imperious Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Carface's and Cruella's Alliance in Villains War Category:Cruella's Alliance (Live Action) in Villains Battles Category:Susan Blakeslee Category:April Winchell Category:Cruella's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Chernabog's seekers of Darkness in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pete's Aillance (CGI) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:Cruella's Alliance (Live Action) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Vs Pinhead Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Mojo Jojo's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains in Villains War Category:Élisabeth Wiener Category:Lita Recio